A Birthday Magic Surprise
by Lunawolfmoon
Summary: Each year Cedric would plan a magic show for Sofia's birthday as she grew. In return Sofia would give him a sweet kiss on his cheek, or so he thought, until Sofia surprised him on her sixteenth birthday by giving him a kiss smack dab on the lips! (Rated M for lemon chapters that will come later) (Story still going. Just bad writers block.)
1. The Kiss that Started it All

**Hello everyone, I'm starting a new story cause I want to and I've found an interest in shipping Sofia and Cedric. No I still haven't given up on my other stories just still having problems on some of them, so when I can figure out how to connect the dots on my stories I will defiantly update them. Anyway back to talking about this story.**

 **This story is rated M because it will have STRONG SEXUAL content later! I'm giving you all fair warning now! Also I don't want to hear ranting on how Sofia's 16 and Cedric around 32 years old. Theirs many people out there that do stuff together with much bigger age gaps, and if you think about it Sofia the First seems to be featured in a very old time period, where sixteen year olds would be more than old enough to get married and do sexual things. If you don't like it don't read it. Simple as that. Anywho on to the story.**

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Ceedrick," Sofia chimened as she walked through his door.

"It's Cedric. Said-drick!" Cedric said pinching his nose turning to Sofia.

Sofia giggled and said "okay Mr. Cedric. So what do you have planned for my ninth birthday."

"That is a surprise. Now go enjoy your preparations for your party, while I try and work out something," Cedric said turning back around to his potions.

"Okay. I can't wait till I see it. I know you will do great," Sofia stated and ran up behind him hugging him for a quick second than skipped away.

Cedric gave a slight smile, while continuing his work. Even though he wouldn't admit it he was glad Sofia was around.

The night of the party came fast and next thing they knew Sofia was watching an astonishing fireworks showed put on by Cedric. It went so smoothly and there was no mistakes. After the show people mingled outside chitchatting amongst themselves. Cedric walked down a hill away from the castle starring into the lake, which lead into the forest. He felt proud and relaxed that everything went so well. He gazed at the night sky enjoying its beauty, when a young girl with curly brown hair set down next to him.

He looked at her and asked "Sofia shouldn't you be talking amongst your guest."

"Well you where one of my guest even though you had to work you still are my guest," Sofia said with a bright smile.

He laughed inwardly and looked back at the sky.

"The show was really beautiful. It meant a lot to me to have my favorite sorcerer give me such a grand show."

A light blush appeared across Cedric's face as he tried to say dryly "It's my job."

Sofia giggled again and gave Cedric a kiss on his cheek. Cedric tensed up at the sudden contact.

Sofia then got up from the grass and said "Well either way I'm happy you did it for me. You should do it for me every year. Different a course each year, but still as amazing, and as a reward I will give you a kiss for all your hard work."

Cedric turned to look at Sofia after she said she would kiss him each year, only to find her running off in her dress giggling the whole. Cedric touched his cheek and smiled.

"A kiss? Oh well, this day couldn't get any better," he thought.

"Oh, Mr. Ceedrick," Sofia chimened as she walked through his door.

"It's Cedric. Said-drick, Sofia and I know you know it because you're going to be sixteen already and ive said it over a million times," Cedric said looking at the now older Sofia.

Sofia just giggled as she swirled her dress and skipped around him.

"So what's the big celebration magic trick this year," Sofia said getting ever so close to Cedric that he could feel her breast on his chest.

Cedric gulped at her closeness and couldn't help himself on diverting his eyes down at her now grown out chest. He quickly looked back at her seeing a smirk on her face.

He thought "er, that little minx."

He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself by stating "Sofia you ask that every year and my answer will always be the same, that it is a surprise. Now go back to getting ready for your party"

Sofia gave him a pouty face and sighed "Fine." She then walked away to get ready.

Cedric took a deep breath of relief as he straightened out his bow, when he heard Wormwood snicker.

"oh, you be quite," Cedric said angrily at Wormwood. He couldn't help but find an overwleming attraction for Sofia as she grew, and he had a feeling she knew that he found her attractive because everytime they were alone she would attempt to do things that seemed innocent, but could easily arouse any man.

Cedric sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. He knew he had to focus on what he was going to do this year. This was her sixteenth birthday, she was practically a women to the people's eyes. How could he give her such an elaborate but elegant show? That's when it hit him and he quickly got to work.

It was yet again the night of a big birthday celebration. Cedric held his breath as it was his turn to perform for Sofia's birthday he looked around nervously, when he caught Sofia's glimmering eyes in excitement. He then was swooshed with a wave a confidence and smirked. He knew he could do this. He waved his wand in a circle and produced red roses all throughout the room. The people awed as the rose floated down in the air. He waved his wand straight in the air and caused lightning to strike upon each rose. The crowd gasped at the sudden jolt to only be more amazed as Butterflies of all different colors formed from the roses themselves. He then waved his wand in a spelling motion directing all the butterflies to form words. The butterflies formed "Happy 16th Birthday Sofia" he looked over at Sofia who looked dazzled by it. Cedric smirk only grew bigger as he moved his wand straight out to the side making the butterflies turn into red, purple, and blue rose petals that floated down landing gracefully on the crowd.

The crowd cheered loudly as Cedric took a bow but not before seeing a beamingly happy Sofia clapping her hands fast. He then strode off the stage and out to the grassy spot that looked over the lake. He smiled widely looking up at the stars, knowing full well what was to come next. As he could have predicted a minute later he heard someone sit right next to him on the grass.

He looked at her and grinned asking "Princess shouldn't you be over talking to your guest."

Sofia rolled her eyes playfully and said "Cedric you ask me that every year and my answer will always be the same. You are my guest, so I will talk to you."

Cedric chuckled knowing all of this too well. He looked back at the stars figuring he would get yet another kiss on the cheek, but not this time. No, this time Sofia pulled his face to look at her and kissed him softly on the lips. Cedric just as the first time she had kissed him on the cheek he tensed up, not knowing what to do.

When Sofia pulled away from the kiss she looked at Cedric's shocked face and said "Cedric I'm too old to kiss you on the cheek. I see you as a man and I hope you see me as a woman and like all men and woman do, they kiss on the lips… and other things." She rubbed her hand up and down his thigh.

He snapped out of his shock to her words and grabbed her hand that was gracing his leg. She was startled by his sudden grasp on her hand and he could tell from gazing into her eyes she was fearful. Fearful that he was mad and he would reject her, but he knew deep in his heart he could not do that. He knew he saw her as a young woman, a young woman he wanted. So to free her of any fear she might have had he kissed her just as softly as she did to him. Sofia melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck deeping the kiss and causing her to sit on his lap. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to him. They both felt pure bliss at that moment and they never wanted it to end.

Finally Cedric pulled away and said "Sofia, you better go. We don't want anyone seeing us kissing."

Sofia's face fell and she looked at him sadly.

He smirked and said "hey, don't forget you have another magic lesson with me tomorrow."

Sofia's face lit up in remembrance and she got off of Cedric's lap and straightened out her dress.

Cedric also got up and told her "you better get back to your party."

Sofia sighed and said "Okay," Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips and said as she walked off "oh, and I absolutely loved your magic show it was completely stunning."

He smirked and said "When it comes to you my magic always does seem to shine."

Sofia giggled at his statement and bit her lip in happiness and then kept walking off.

Cedric also trotted back to his workplace whistling as he went.

However neither of them noticed a stunned Amber, who dropped two pieces of cake onto the ground from what she just saw.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Did you like the first chapter? I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story so please Idea's and comments are most welcome! Oh, but remember you suck at writing is not a helpful comment. If there is something wrong with my writing or grammar or something tell me and I will try and fix it. Anyway thank you all for reading my newest story and giving it a chance. Until next time Folks! :D**


	2. A Trip to the Tower

**Hey Everyone! I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long school has me so overloaded its not even funny. Anyway Thank you all for your comments and reviews. I was actually shocked with how many people liked my story, so really thank you everyone. It always feels good when you know someone likes what you write. Anywho this chapter will Contain SEXUAL CONTANT, not as much as there will be later, but enough to give you all a taste of it. ;) You all have been warned! Now everyone enjoy the next chapter! :D**

* * *

Sofia socialized with a few more guest than retired to her room. When she got in her room she took off her shoes and jumped up and down on her bed. She didn't care if it was kidish she was just so happy. She did one last jump and flopped down on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and squeezed it while squealing for joy. She thought 'he loves me, he loves me!' She stopped rolling on her bed when she heard her door open. She sat up to see Amber walk in closing her door silently. She smiled and was going to ask her what was up, when she saw her distraught face.

She quickly rushed to her sister and asked worriedly "what's wrong?!"

She looked at Amber and said with an exaggerated sigh "he must have put a spell on you because there's no way this can be happening."

Sofia looked at her funny and asked "What are you talking about?"

"Cedric… and you… and kissing," she said then fell into Sofia's arms pretending to cry.

Sofia tensed up and said "What?"

"I saw you two. You were kissing and the only way that would be possible if he put a spell on you to make you kiss him," Amber said getting up from her arms and dusting off her dress.

Sofia stood straight up and felt offended "he did no such thing! Do not persecute Cedric for something that's not true for a second. I LOVE Cedric!"

Amber looked at her stunned and quickly put her hands on her face and said "Don't worry Sofia will get another sorcerer to check you out to reverse this curse."

Sofia slapped her sister's hands away and yelled "This is no spell! I love Cedric I always have ever since I was nine I knew I loved him! Don't you ever confuse this as a curse! It's a blessing! I've been praying for him to love me. This is a dream come true for me, and don't ever think otherwise!"

Amber felt like she was turned to stone. She couldn't understand why her sister would love someone like Cedric. I mean there were so many eligible Princes out there and she chose a bumbling Sorcer! She looked at Sofia's determined face and realized she was serious she really did love him. She took a deep breath and said "Okay."

Sofia looked at her questioning and asked again "What?"

"Okay, you can have him and I won't say a thing," Amber said worn out.

"Really," Sofia asked grabbing her sister's hand.

"Yes, but you have to give me all the juicy details on what goes on," Amber said grinning.

"Deal," Sofia said while feeling all giddy again.

"Now tomorrow after breakfast we will get you all dressed up because you'll be seeing Cedric tomorrow right?" Amber said now excited.

"Well yeah, but I will be learning magic so I can't really dress up," Sofia said.

"Oh Sofia don't worry I know exactly what to do. Now we better get are beauty sleep. Wouldn't want to show up with bags under your eyes in front of your Sorcerer." Amber said as she walked out the door and to her room.

Sofia closed the door and slid down it leaning her head back against the door thinking 'how am I going to go to bed when I'm just so excited.

She walked over to her bed and snuggled under covers as she drifted asleep.

The next morning Sofia woke up to the birds chirping and she heard scratching coming from her window. She saw Clover pawing at the window. She smiled and opened up her window.

Clover hoped in and said "Hey Sofia."

"Oh clover I have so much to tell you," She said grabbing her rabbit and holding him tight.

He coughed and said "hey lighten up the grip. Are you trying to kill me?"

Sofia giggled and said "Sorry," she than sat him down on her bed.

"So what's this news you have to tell me?" Clover said scratching at his fur.

"Oh, it's just the most wonderful thing. Cedric loves me! I told him I loved him and he actually returned the love!" Sofia exclaimed jumping up and down.

Clover blinked a few times and said "really?"

"Yes!" Sofia said shaking her head yes also.

Clover smiled and said "Well that's great. I knew you have loved him for so long."

"Yeah," Sofia said when there was a knock at the door.

"Princess, Breakfast is ready," baileywick said through the door.

"Okay, I'll be right down," Sofia said and then got dressed.

"Well I better be going, I have a long day today. After breakfast Amber is going to help dress me up for my lesson with Cedric," Sofia said heading for the door.

Clover looked at her shocked and asked "Wait, Princess Amber knows?"

Sofia opened the door and said "yeah she found, but its okay she said she wouldn't tell. Oh, stop by tonight when I explain what happened with me and Cedric to Amber. Might as well have you there to so I don't have to explain it twice." And with statement she was out the door and downstairs.

She practically hopped down to breakfast and greeted her family very cheerfully.

"Well you're in a good mood today," Miranda said happily.

"Yeah, I have a feeling today's going to be a great day," Sofia said looking at Amber who was giving her a grin. She sat down and grinned back at her sister she couldn't help, but like this feeling it was so exciting to be plotting with Amber and going to see Cedric. It just all felt so perfect and naughty all at the same time.

After breakfast Sofia grabbed her purple robe and magic hat and hurried to her sister's room. Once she walked in she set her robe and hat on the bed and turned to Amber who was going through her closet.

"So what did you have in mind for me to wear," Sofia asked curiously.

Amber turned around to face her sister and said "Oh good you brought your robe you will need it."

Sofia looked at her sister questioningly and asked "Why?"

Amber grinned and turned back around pulling out a purple dress. It had a corset top with a velvet flowing fabric that just barely touched the floor. It didn't have any glitter, but it shinned all on its own. Its dark black background with a hand crafted Purple embroidery lace made it shin when the light hit it. It had no sleeves and left the top quiet bare, it still was beautiful none the less. Sofia gasped just looking at it.

She ran her hand down the fabric and looked up at Amber saying "I don't think I can wear that. I mean it's almost like a night gown."

"That's what makes it all the better. Don't you see Sofia if you wear this Cedric won't be able to resist you?" Amber said already helping Sofia get it on.

Sofia proceeded to get it on, but still felt uncertain. When she was laced up she looked down and could see her breast jutting forward. She couldn't help, but feel slightly under dressed. She gave Amber a worried look and Amber just rolled her eyes and led her sister to her full length mirror.

Once Sofia saw it on herself she gasped. Even though it was somewhat revealing it really did complement her traits and the color worked lovely with her skin complexion. She had to hand it to her sister. She really knew her fashion and what would look good on people.

Sofia kept examining herself in the mirror when her sister put Sofia's purple Robe over her shoulders. Sofia slipped it on the rest of the way and tied it to hide the showy dress. Her sister then put an Amethyst beret to pull back part of her bangs, than put the hat on Sofia's head slightly tilted so not to cover the beret. She stepped back to examine her work and nodded her head approving her work. Sofia had a bright smile on her face and she gave her sister a big hug. She felt overwhelming joy swirling with a wave of nervousness.

She broke away from the hug and looked at her sister. Her sister smiled and said confidently "Now go knock him dead."

Sofia said thank you to her sister than hurried up Cedric's tower. When she got to his door she took a deep breath and waltzed in saying "Oh, Mr. Ceedrick."

Cedric turned away from his work bench to look at Sofia and exclaimed "Its Cedric and you know it."

Sofia giggled and said "Maybe, maybe not."

Cedric sighed knowing it would be futile to fight with the princess and said "Are you ready to practice your magic.

Sofia than got closer to Cedric and ran her finger down his chest and said "maybe."

Cedric gulped and grabbed Sofia hand. Sofia jumped at his sudden contact with her, and Cedric just grinned. He pulled the princess closer to him to wear their bodies met and looked deep in her eyes. He was about to say something, but didn't get a chance to because Sofia had already planted her lips on his. He was surprised, but happy. He dropped her hand and pulled her waist closer to his. Their lips moved in sequence as Sofia ran her hand through Cedric's hair. After a minute or two of constant kissing. Cedric broke away.

"Sofia we must practice your magic," Cedric said trying to catch his breath.

Sofia only nodded still breathless from the kiss. They stepped away from each other and Cedric turned to his Sorcery book.

He grabbed the book and turned around saying "okay so I was going to teach you a teleportation spe-"but his words fell flat as Sofia lightly took off her robe reviling her gorgeous gown. Cedric just starred at her mouth hung open. His eyes scanned everywhere on her body from her ravishing figure to her beautiful eyes. Sofia even though was just feeling confident she also couldn't help, but feel nervous and a little embarrassed exposing herself this much. Cedric could tell she was trying hard to be seductive, but also could tell by her actions she was nervous all the same. He notice this by how she rubbed her right upper arm with her left hand and bit her lip nervously.

He smiled at her as she said "So about that spell."

"Yes, now let's get to work." Cedric said trying hard to focus on Sofia's face.

He told her what to say and what hand movements to do than waited for her to try. She tried a few times, but he could tell she was struggling to get her wand movement right. He decided to go behind her and help her with her movements. Sofia gasped as he slid his hand down her arm till he got to her hand. She could feel her back against his chest and could tell his heart was starting to race. He then lightly grabbed her other hand with his other hand and she clutched lightly on his hand.

"You see this is how you should move your arm," he said as he used his hand to direct her hand in the right motion.

She only nodded at what he said as she fell further back into his chest. She loved the feeling of his body on hers it gave her a sense of calmness, but also a sense of excitement and nervousness. Cedric stopped talking and just let the moment overwhelm him. He looked down at Sofia as she looked up at him both shared an innocent but lustful look on their face. Cedric's hand left Sofia's grasp as he put his hand lightly on her stomach.

Neither one wanted this moment to end. That's when it hit Sofia that it didn't have to. Sofia broke out of Cedric's embrace causing Cedric to look at her funny, not understanding why she broke their embrace.

She just smiled at him and waved her wand saying "Locko," and with that the doors to the tower were locked.

Cedric grinned at her and said "you know that could get us in trouble."

"Not if they can't get in," Sofia said slowly walking towards Cedric.

Cedric let his eyes roam back up and down her body, until Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck.

She looked into his eyes and asked sweetly "do you like how I look?"

Cedric smirked and picked her up and sat her on the work table. She was a little shocked, but regained her composure as his lips kissed her. His one hand glazed up and down her back. She felt a shiver run down her spine at his hand. She than wrapped her arms back around his neck to help deepen the kiss. He inserted his tongue into her mouth, as she ran her fingers through his hair. He loved the way her fingers tangled through his hair, and he broke away from the kiss leaving the princess to whimper. Only to have her feel a different kind of pleasure. Cedric had left her mouth and started to kiss down her jawline than her neck. Her breath caught in her throat as Cedric kissed between her cleavage. He led his hand up to her breast and let it grace her body up and down.

He removed her mouth from her cleavage and put his nose on her nose.

They looked deep in each other's eyes and Cedric asked "are you sure you want me."

Sofia could see the worry of not only rejection from her, but worry on what will happen if they get caught or if she can't be with him. She softly put her hand on his cheek and caressed it.

She gave him a firm look and say "Cedric I will never leave you. Even if they try and get me to I just won't. I love you. You're such an amazing sorcerer. You're MY sorcerer. Besides even if they try and arrange a marriage for me, me, you and amber will be able to divert their plan."

Cedric took a step back from Sofia and said panicky "Amber. A-amber knows about us."

Sofia quickly jumped off the bench and hugged Cedric to calm his nerves. "Don't worry she won't say anything. She's actually the one who helped me pick out this dress."

"Of course she is," Cedric said bitingly.

Sofia grabbed Cedric's face and kissed him hard on the lips causing his brain to fumble on what he was going to say next. She pulled away from him and huffed.

"Cedric listen. Amber is not are enemy. If anything she is are best weapon. For this to work later we need all the support we can get.

Cedric sighed and walked to his chair sitting down in it. He then said snarky "Why don't we just add James to the mix also, oh and lets just tack on baileywick."

Sofia sighed, came over to Cedric and said "Maybe sometime later."

"Of course cause it's not your head on the line," Cedric stated maliciously.

Sofia puffed out her cheeks in Cedric's negative attitude. Then let them deflate when she thought of a way to calm his worries.

She grinned at him and slowly crawled onto him. Cedric eyes went wide as the princess had now had her legs on each side of his.

She lifted up her dress so her legs would be able to move more freely, leaving her dress to verily cover her upper thighs. Cedric eyes couldn't help, but roam her smooth legs as Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her chest against his. Cedric gulped as he could see a glimpse of her nipple from her cleavage.

Sofia then said soothingly "Don't worry mister Ceedric, we got it under control."

His eyes shot up to hers that were giving him an innocent look.

His hands drifted to her back, and while slowly untying her corset he said "Don't give me those eyes you little minx."

She battered her eyelashes and said sweetly "I don't know what you're talking about mister Ceedric."

Cedric Growled at her saying Ceedrick and stated "oh your just asking to be punished aren't you."

Sofia then started to rub her lower self across Cedric's growing groined and said "I only want punishment from my sorcerer."

He ripped down her corset having finished losing it just enough to get it down and grasped her breast with his hands. He squeezed and messaged her breast roughly causing her to moan, while arching her back. He then took this opportunity to nip at her nipple causing her to move forward pushing her lips on to his. He greedily kissed her, and when she gave the slightest opening he used this opportunity to roam her mouth making her give a light cry of pleasure. He continued to devour her lips, until he departed them to start kissing down her neck. She leaned back her head as he searched for something, but she didn't know what. That is till he finally found her soft spot on her neck causing her to feel a new buzz serge through her body. She gave a high pitch gasp, forcing Cedric to come back to his sense of reality. He pulled away quickly from the princess still somewhat in shock with what just transpired. She mewled at the sudden loss of contact of his lips on her skin, and rushingly looked at his face to see what was wrong. She could tell just with one look that he was unsure if to continue with the situation.

She sighed and covered her breast with one of her arms and said "Cedric I swear I only want you."

Cedric looked at her gloomy pleading eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He gave a weak smile and said "I want you to, but" he stopped before finishing his sentence, pulled back up Sofia's dress, lifting her off of him and setting her on her feet. He then got up and finished his sentence saying "but we should take it just a little slower."

Sofia gave Cedric a half sided smile and said "okay."

"Good, now as much as I love your dainty arms around my neck we do have a lesson to get back to," he said walking over to the work bench where his wand sit.

She gave a full smile and picked up her robe, throwing it on and hurried to Cedric.

"So then what are we learning again today Cedric," Sofia asked curiously.

He grinned at her and said "I'm going to teach you a very handy spell."

"Really, which one," Sofia said grabbing the book from Cedric.

He snatched it back from her and said "We are going to learn a teleportation spell. I feel it will come in handy considering are situation."

"Oh, really," Sofia said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Now, Now, you be good you hear me. We'll be lucky to teach you this spell in a few days, maybe sooner if you try really hard," He stated setting the book down on his book stand opened to the right page for the spell.

"I always try hard. I mean look at us," Sofia said suggestively

He grinned and said "yes, yes. Now let's get started shall we."

* * *

 **So what did everyone think? Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Remember comments and Ideas are always welcome. Especially Ideas. I'm actually not sure where I'm going with this story yet, so please any ideas would be really helpful. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing it really does keep me going with this story, So until next time folks!**


End file.
